legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Android 16
Android 16 is an android created by Dr.Gero with the intent to kill Goku. Unlike Androids 17 and 18, he is stricttly mechanical and can`t be absorbed into Cell like the two. Meister of War Write the first section of your page here. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Android 16 joins up with Dr.Strange and The Multiversal Reisistance as a main member of the team and helps fight Minster Sinster and Blackguramon. He explains to the B Team and The Alpha Team about The Sinsters of Evil and their Leader Mister Sinster and then helps the crew manage the transporters. Android 16 and the rest arrive on The Jungle Isle where using his robotics detect the traps that Gaston and Co cleared earlier and leads the crew minus Flash and Dr.Strange to them. Their theory being confirmed with shot down nets and 16 believes Ultraman will use them against the Reisistance. Android 16 and Alex lead the others to in the impasee and infroms everyone where Sinster's allies are located for the others. Android 16 goes with Grey, Sam and Terry to get Castrophe and he has the other three distract Madame Castrophe while he uses TNT on her mech eventually destroying it Android 16 shows up to help Strange and sends Missy Kix and Herbert flying with a powerful punch giving the others a chance to leave. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being Blackgurumon. which is where they are heading to next. Android 16 decides to analyze the area for Blackgurumon's allies and Jessie with James decide to follow him over. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrive. He detects that it involves dogs and doctors which Tony figured out. He gets the Apples with the team and encounter Helmet, Zangya and Myers who tries to have them killed which Flash won't let. Blackpool Android 16 helps out with The Multiversal Resistance with The Star Alliance in Acts 2, 4 and 5 against Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order. Friends: Androids 17 and 18, Gohan, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Dr.Strange, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Slade, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Jack Frost, Captain Picard, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Makoto, Sora, Princess Anna, Blue, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Aleu, Zick, Xigbar, Stacy, Raizel, Kiki, Tombo, Sam and Max, Chun-Li Enemies: Cell, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters of Evil, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Haythem Kenway, The Templar Order, Anarky, The Terroist Unit, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Morpheus, Nox Decious Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Flyers Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Humanoid Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Fifth in Command Category:Robots Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival